Persons requiring ostomy procedures or being fecally incontinent have need for a feces control device that will not leak and is simple to install, operate and remove.
The feces control devices of this invention meet the needs of persons having had an ostomy procedure or are fecally incontinent. The control devices of this invention can be positioned either in a stoma or the anus.
Two inflatable balloons are provided, the first being a spherical shaped balloon positioned on the inside wall of a tubular member for being inflated to close off the passageway through the tubular member or being deflated to allow voiding with the balloon withdrawing against the passageway sidewall to which it is attached. The second balloon being doughnut-shaped is positioned around the inner end of the tubular member and against an umbrella radiating outwardly and forwardly when in an expanded condition. The umbrella balloon when inflated presses against the umbrella moving it to its open position and when deflated the memory of the umbrella causes it to collapse to a coaxial position with the tubular member allowing withdrawal of the control device from the stoma or rectum.
An adapter end piece is attached to the outer end of the tubular member for connecting the tubular member to a detachable bag for collection of waste material. A pair of conduit pieces on the bag adapter end piece are received telescopically in conduits in the sidewall of the tubular member extending to the balloon valve and the umbrella balloon. Outer free ends of the conduit portions in the adapter end piece include self sealing micro valves which are engagable by an inflation device such as a hypodermic needle or a cannula for inflating and deflating the balloons.
In a second embodiment, the outer end of the tubular member may include inflation tubes connected to the conduits in the tubular member sidewall such that an inflation device can be connected to the tubes for inflating and deflating the balloon valve and the umbrella valve. The inflation tubes can also be used for pulling on to remove the control device from the rectum.